Trade Off
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: This story was sparked in Breaking Dawn when Bella asks Jasper to take over with J Jenks. One shot, a little OOC in the beginning, please read!


**So this is a one shot that I just wrote for fun, and since it was suggested in Breaking Dawn, here is my version!**

The Trade Off

Bella's POV

9:30 am

"Hey, Jasper?" I called. We were talking about moving and that meant we would all need new papers.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Do you think that maybe I could take over your roll with J. Jenks? He seems terrified of you."

"I like it that way. He won't rat us out if he's scared of us."

"So can I take over your role? Maybe we could add a few years to his life?"

"I don't know Bella. He's involved with some dangerous people Bella. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Jasper, I'm a vampire now. I'm not going to get hurt! What is it with the men in this family and protecting the women every single hour of the day? It's fun sometimes to torture them a little."  
"I don't know Bella. Why don't you ask Edward first? Make sure it's fine with him, and if he said it's okay, then I'll agree, BUT you have to let me introduce you formally to Jenks." I got him there. I convinced Edward last night that it would be a good idea… "Bella…"

"Right. Sorry Jasper. But Edward said it was okay for me to take over your role as long as you were willing."

"What did I agree to?" Edward asked as he walked into the room, snaking his arm around my waist.

"That I could take over Jasper's role with J.. Jenks."

"Right about that…"

"What? You don't want me to anymore? I was just thinking about the well being of him! He practically has a heart attack every time he hears Jasper's name!" I yelled.

"But Bella, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Edward, I'm a vampire now. I won't get hurt." I could tell Edward was freaking out. He was having a hard time realizing that I wasn't so fragile anymore. I glanced meaningfully at Jasper and Edward started calming down.

"I only agreed to let her take over my place if I was allowed to formally introduce her to him."

"Jasper don't scare him too badly, please? It's so hard to find reliable people, and he's helped us out for the past 15 or so years."

"I won't. I just want to make sure it's clear with him that he shouldn't pull any crap and if he does, I'll be there to make it right."

"I don't see why you have to make it right."

"Because the fewer faces he knows, the better."

"I'm going to go call Jenks. Let him know we're coming." I walked over to the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello, this is April. You are calling Jason Scott's Law office, how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Bella Cullen, I would like to have a meeting with Mr. Scott this afternoon. I'm a priority customer."

"Yes, right away Ms. Cullen. Mr. Scott has an opening at 2, is that alright?"

"Yes, that will do quite fine. Thank you."  
"We'll see you then." She hung up. When I walked back into the living room Jasper and Edward were still arguing over if I should be allowed to take over his role or not. "Well, I hate to interrupt, but I have an appointment with him at 2 this afternoon."

"Bella you're not going," Edward stated, "Jasper can go for you."

"Edward, why don't you want me going? I handled it just fine last time. He seemed more comfortable there with me than with Jasper anyway."

"I think it's a good idea Edward," Carlisle added coming down the stairs, "We'll let Bella take care of this aspect of our moving. Then she can feel a little more useful. Besides, don't you think that J is getting a little suspicious of Jasper? And the fear will still be there because he'll know that Jasper will come after him if he gives her a hard time." I could see Edward's face softening as Carlisle spoke. He had a point.

"Fine, but I'm going with you every time. I'll just stay in the car so he won't see me."

"Sounds fine to me. And Jasper's coming this time so he can formally turn over this to me."

1:50 pm

Edward pulled into the parking lot at J's office. Bella be safe."

"You worry to much, you're going to go gray sometime soon," I kissed him to stop the remark that I knew was going through his head, "And I will."

"Let's go Bella." Jasper and I walked into J's office. I walked up to the desk while Jasper sat on a chair and watched me. "Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, I have an appointment with Mr. Scott."

She scanned the screen in front of her. "Ah yes, here you are. I'll let him know you're here. Why don't you have a seat? Then she picked up the phone. "Mr. Scott. A Ms. Cullen is here to see you. Do you want me to send her in?"

"Yes! Send her in! What are you waiting for!?"

"Yes sir. She'll be right in."

Jasper got up to stand beside me. "Let me talk first," he said so quiet and fast that no human would be able to hear him.

"Right this way." She led the way down to his office and shut the door after we had entered.

"Mr. Jasper! I hadn't been expecting you to come as well. And it's a pleasure to see you again Bella."

"Ms. Cullen," Jasper corrected. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen. Would you have a seat?"

I sat down while Jasper stood behind me. "Sit down!" I whispered. J was starting to sweat already.

"No," he said to me, then to J, " Jenks, I'm here today to formally turn over any ties with you to my sister-in-law, Bella. You will give her the same courtesies that you gave me and she will report back to me if you give her any trouble. And if there is any trouble my brothers and I will personally take care of it. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Jasper."

"And just so you know. She's tougher than she appears. You remember Emmett's description?" he nodded, "Well, soon after Edward and Bella got married, Emmett challenged her to an arm wrestling match and she won, and he wasn't even letting her win the second time," I looked down embarrassed, "In fact, she'll probably take care of anything herself and then come and tell me and Emmett, Edward and I will finish the job if we don't think she did a good enough job."

He was about to go on. "Jasper stop. I think he gets it." He was giving J this stare that I think I would have fainted from. I quickly glanced at J and he was dabbing the sweat off of his forehead with his silk handkerchief..

"What Jasper's trying to say is that, don't screw up, he'll be there to make it right."

"Do you understand Mr. Jenks?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Mr. Jasper and Ms. Cullen."

I was ready to kick Jasper out the door, he was getting on my nerves. I had already done this while I was a newborn, I don't think he was going to give me any trouble now. I turned to Jasper and smiled sweetly. "Jasper, didn't you say that you had to go get a gift for Alice for your anniversary? I can finish up here. I'll call you when I'm done."

He gave me a look and turned to leave, but added, "Just remember what I told you when we first met J," first. J's face turned white.

As soon as the door was shut and I was sure that Jasper couldn't hear me, "J, just call me Bella, but when Jasper's around, make sure you call me Mrs. Cullen around Jasper though, he's a little weird with formality."

"I'm not sure how to thank you Bella. Don't pass this on to Jasper and please don't take any offense, but Mr. Jasper scares me every time I see him, he has this aura around him."

"I know what you mean, J, I felt it too when I first met him, but I got used to it after a while. And I should probably tell you what I need because he's going to think you're giving me a hard time if I don't hurry up." J's eyes widened in fear and his heart rate sped up as he grabbed his legal pad.

"We're going to need ten birth certificates, make Carlisle and Esme both 33; Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie 16; Alice, Edward, and I, but make me Isabella, 14; then we have two new ones, Jacob Black is going to be 17, make his description the same as Jacob Wolfe's was, do you still have that information?" he nodded, "Good, and Renesmee Cullen, R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e, is 8. Make her the average 8-year-old height, her hair is the same color as Edward's, so use the same color, umm…she has brown eyes, and is really pale. Is that all you need?" He nodded again.

"I'm also going to need driver's licenses for Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob; a new medical license for Carlisle; school records for everyone except Renesmee, she'll be home schooled. Oh, and have passports for everyone as well."

"Where do you want Mr. Carlisle's medical license from Bella?"

"How about University of Phoenix? And make sure you put the records in their computer as well."

"Unfinished?"

"Of course. How soon would you like them?"

"A month would be good, I'm not in as much hurry this time."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the same place as last time?"

"Perfect. And how much will it be?" Again, he wrote it on the bottom of his legal pad. I pulled out half of the amount on the page, Alice having told me how much it was going to be, and handed it to J.

"Thank you Ms. Cullen, I'll see you in a month." We shook hands and I left to go find Edward.

"What was he thinking?" I asked as I slid into the car.

"You gave him quite a scare when you said Jasper might come back if you didn't hurry up."

"I saw that. I was trying not to give him a heart attack, but I guess when Jasper said that I beat Emmett arm wrestling twice, it defeated the whole effort."

"It might have, but I've seen him in Jasper's head after he's talked to him, and you were actually quite good at not scaring him too bad."

"Thanks, let's go get Jasper and tell him how it went," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

**And that's it! There won't be any more, this is strictly a one shot, but feel free to check out my chapter stories, Claire's Story, Dreams Come True?, and Some Myths are Meant to be True, along with my other one shots, Rejected, When I was a Human, and Gone. Please review guys, I love them!**


End file.
